Naruto Is This Real
by Safrael
Summary: Read To Find out NaruXHina
1. Chapter 1

Waking up all happy Naruto leaps out of bed and starts dressing in a casual outfit while humming a song, that he heard at a club the previous night, -way out of tune-

I cant believe it, he says to his reflection, She actually said yes! I think this looks ok. Throwing on an odd combination of a black muscle shirt and pair of Sweatpants that are orange with a black stripe down the leg. He walks into his bathroom and grabs a brush and a bottle of hair gel. Yes I know what your thinking. And yes he knows how to brush his hair He then styles his hair into nail sized spikes and then puts his supplies away.

Just as he walks out of the bathroom he looks at his clock, which reads: 10:30 am. Just then the doorbell rings. Shes early, he says, we weren't supposed to meet until noon and its supposed to be at the market. When he gets to the door he finds Sakura wearing a magnificent dress of Black with an orange dragon circling around. Naruto takes one look at her and asks in a disappointed voice, What are YOU doing here?

She looks at him like hes lost his mind and starts yelling, YOU TOLD ME TO MEET YOU HERE AROUND 10:30 TO TAKE YOU SHOPPING FOR YOUR DATE TONIGHT! She continues to talk but he tunes her out and walks to grab his headband.

So they go to the market where Sakura Teaches, or at least tries to teach, Naruto the different foods that are healthy besides Ramen. So he grabs like 10-15 boxes of Ramen. By the time they get back to his apartment its 11:30 and he says a quick good-bye to Sakura and runs inside to finish getting ready. Just As Sakura leaves Ino shows up wanting to know if the rumors are true. He asks what rumors. Then she says, the ones saying that you have a date with... She is interrupted by Sasuke, who grabs her by her ponytail and drags her away. Sasuke then yells back, DONT MESS THINGS UP TONIGHT TEME.

5 to noon and hes freaking out because he cant find the roses that he bought for her. So he calls Sakura and she explains that they paid for delivery of the flowers and not to worry and then she tells him that if he doesn't leave now he going to be late.

At which point he drops the phone and runs out the door. As he gets to the market he asks himself mentally is this real? Is this really happening? Then waves hello as Hinata blushes and thanks him for the Roses. They then take a walk along the edge of the training Grounds to which they find a secluded area with a blanket and a picnic basket with two lanterns hanging producing a romantic glow. The food warm as if it was just cooked and set there but a few minutes earlier. Naruto opens the basket and finds a note from Kakashi reading:

Naruto,

I figured you wouldn't think to pack a lunch so I took the liberty of packing one for you. I also noticed you and Sakura at the market and I figured you might need one of these because you wouldn't buy one with Sakura there!

Kakashi

He then looked at the back and realized there was a condom taped to the back. Then thinking to himself 'I wish everyone would just leave me alone'. He quickly shoves the note and condom into his pocket and starts serving the food out between them. While eating Naruto notices something different about Hinata's Appearance. Her hair is styled up in pigtails, She is wearing a magnificent crimson and sapphire Kimono and her bangs are covering her face. He compliments her on how beautiful she is and starts to lean in for a kiss, when Ino shows up and begins ranting , "its true you do have a date! I thought it was just a rumor but you really do have a date! Lucky you I wish I could go out on a date with someone as r..." Shes interrupted when Sakura knocks her out and then drags her away by her ponytail. Naruto then Looks back at Hinata Who is now blushing and trying not to look embarrassed. When Naruto realizes that everything had fallen out of his pocket. The condom is face up and sitting on the blanket right next to her He quickly grabs it and puts it back in his pocket embarrassed as hell.

After lunch they continued there walk through the training grounds. When they finished their walk they were right in front of Hinata's House. " I had a great time we should do this again sometime! But I really have to go I have to train in a little while." she says. Before going in she gave Naruto a long kiss good-bye. Then walked inside and closed the door.

Naruto then turned and ran back down the street to his apartment. When he got there he opened the door he looked at his phone and saw a message from Hinata .


	2. Questions

I Still Don't own Naruto, if i owned Naruto Shikamaru would be the main character.

He plays the message on the machine, "Ohayoo gozaimas Naruto-kun, I just wanted to thank you for the wonderful time. I would really Like to do it again sometime. I will Talk to you later Sayoonara."

"That sounds like it went well Naruto. You must not have been as clueless as Ino Said you looked." Naruto turned To see Sakura sitting on his couch smirking slyly. "It sounds like YOU actually had some idea of what to do. That's amazing!"

"Where the Jigoku did you come from?", Naruto gasped. "Who the Jigoku even let you in?"

"Well I thought you figured it out. You see wen a man loves a woman they..."Sakura started only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"I know that But how in the Jigoku did you get in here?" Naruto turned at a sudden noise coming from the corner. When he looked he saw Kakashi sitting there smirking at him like he was a retard who had said something stupid. "Holy shh! How long have you been there? And Why are you two..." He gets interrupted again when Ino comes yawning down the stairs.

"When did he get here and why didn't anyone wake me up?" she said while still looking half asleep. She turned towards the kitchen just as Sasuke emerged carrying a tray with enough steaming cups for everyone.

"So what I'm just supposed to stay in the kitchen while everyone else hears the details?" he sets the tray down and walks over to Ino giving her a peck on the cheek before wrapping his arm around her and taking a seat on the couch next to Sakura who looked disgusted by the way he was acting. "So lets hear all the details, we've been waiting all night."

"We can't Start yet Shika-kun hasn't arrived yet! He probably got side tracked on his way here. Hold on." She takes out her cell phone and calls Shikamaru. "Where the Jigoku are you he's here. No we're waiting for you. He's gonna start soon hurry up. All right see you in a minute. Mwah Love ya."

A minute later Shikamaru walks through the door and walks over to her and gives her a kiss on her forehead. Before sitting down next to her. "Sorry I'm Late Asuma and I were Playing Shogi, and I sorta lost track of time so what did I miss?"

"Not Much he's Been silent since well Ino walked down the stairs. But who could blame him who knows where _**she's **_been and she was just up in his room on his bed doing Kami knows what. I'd be speechless too." Sakura said glancing over at Ino.

"What in the jigoku is everyone doing in my house. And why do any of you care what happened between Hinata and Myself. It's None of your business if you must know we had lunch, went for a walk and I walked her home then I gave her a kiss goodnight and walked home thats it end of story." He glared across the room at everyone. "I would appreciate it if everyone would leave. Except of Course Deer-boy since he is staying with me until he and Sakura are married next month. Sakura you are welcome to stay longer but I won't answer anymore questions about my date. Good Night To everyone I have to go change the sheets on my bed" he glanced towards Ino and she got mad and stomped off dragging Sasuke with her. He then looked to Kakashi and said "If you don't go I'll Tell you the ending of the Make-out paradise series." With that Kakashi bolts out the door faster than you can say 'Hai'. Naruto walks up stairs and makes his bed when he heads back down stairs to tell the other 2 'good night' he stops half way down when he hears moaning coming from the guest room.

The next morning Naruto walks down stairs and sees Shikamaru on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV and eating a bag of chips. He walks over to the phone and picks it up and dials Hinata's number.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu Hyuuga Residence this is Neji."

"Oh hi Neji Naruto is Hinata there?"

"Oh you Didn't hear then..."

Big Cliff Hanger sorry but thats my writing style


End file.
